Anytime
by Ashliegh
Summary: When Ginny was taken in the Chamber, her brothers had their own friends to comfort them. But what about Percy? It seemed that no one even wanted to give him the time of day, nonetheless be there to comfort him. But someone was. PercyAngelina. Oneshot.


--ANYTIME--  
by Ashliegh  
  
  
  
Students were being attacked left and right. No one knew who or what was doing  
it. There had been a rumor about a monster in the hidden "Chamber of Secrets"  
but no one was absolutely sure if the chamber even existed.   
  
So far, there were 5 people attacked. A Hufflepuff-Justin Finch-Flethchy; a  
Ravenclaw-Penelope Clearwater; 2 Gryffindors-Colin Creevy and Hermione  
Granger; and a Gryffindor ghost-Nearly Headless Nick. But now...a student had  
actually been taken down into the Chamber of Secrets. And it was none other  
then, Ginny Weasley.   
  
The Hogwarts houses were escorted to each of their classes and spent their free  
time sitting in their common rooms in silence. The most effected House was  
Gryffindor. Especially the Weasleys.  
  
Ron Weasley was comforted by his bestfriend Harry Potter. Fred and George  
Weasley were comforted by their own large group of friends. But Percy Weasley,  
the oldest Weasley currently at Hogwarts, just sat in the corner of the common  
room day after day. He didn't talk to anyone. He didn't do anything except go to  
class, eat (not that much), stare into the fire at night, and sleep.   
  
Percy, being the strict Prefect he was, didn't have many good friends who  
comforted him in hard times. So no one really noticed that Percy was effected  
more then the others. But...one person did notice...  
  
-------  
  
Fred and George Weasley were sitting by the fire one night accompanied by  
their friends Lee Jordan, Angelina Johnson, Alicia Spinnet, and Katie Bell. On  
the couch- Alicia was sitting next to George with her arm around his shoulder.  
On George's other side was Lee, who was sitting with his elbows on his knees  
and his head in his hands. Across from them on the other couch was Angelina  
sitting next to Fred, with her hand on his knee. And on Angelina's other side was  
Katie, who was sitting crossed-legged and staring at the floor.   
  
They all sat in silence. Some of them staring at the floor. Some staring at the  
wall. But Angelina decided to break the silence.  
  
"Hey, Fred...have you noticed the way Percy's been acting?" she whispered  
(since the whole common room was quiet)  
  
"What do you mean?" he said, turning his head to look at her.  
  
"Well...he's been really upset...for a while now...I mean...he stopped talking to  
people way before..." she didn't want to be insensitive and say 'since Ginny was  
kidnapped' so she said, "all...this started happening."   
  
"Yeah," Katie added, "ever since that Ravenclaw prefect and Hermione were  
petrified he's been like that."  
  
"Oh," said Fred waving a dismissive hand, "thats just because he thought that no  
one would ever attack a prefect."   
  
"Well...yeah...but..." Angelina still didn't think that was the reason why Percy  
stopped talking to people.   
  
"Just don't worry about Percy, Ang." Fred said patting her shoulder, "once the  
prefect is woken up he'll be his old Big-Headed self again."  
  
Angelina chuckled and gave Fred a small smile. At least he still had some of his  
sense of humor left. But she still felt determined to get her question answered.  
She had grown closer to Percy that previous summer when she was visiting the  
twins. She found out that there was a kind and funny person under the strict,  
rule-following cover.  
  
Angelina knew that Percy always stayed in the common room until midnight,  
because that's what prefects had to do now to make sure no one got in that  
wasn't suppose to, so she figured she would sneak out of her dormitory at about  
11:00 and talk to him.   
  
So when bedtime came around she got dressed in her Pajamas and crawled into  
bed but did not go to sleep. She waited until her alarm clock said 11:00 and she  
put on her slippers and quietly went down to the common room.  
  
Sure enough, Percy was down there. He was sitting on the couch infront of the  
fire. He was just staring into the fire, with an expression-less look on his face.  
Angelina walked down the stairs quietly and when she was about 5 feet behind  
Percy she cleared her throat softly, but loud enough for him to hear.   
  
He jumped a bit and turned around. "Angelina? What are you doing up?"  
  
"Um...I couldn't sleep." she said, taking a seat next to him. Percy's ears suddenly  
turned a light shade of pink because of her pajamas- which were a long pair of  
Purple flannel pants and a white tank top. Angelina, noticing Pecy's stare,  
continued, "But, I actually came down here to talk to you."  
  
"You did?" he looked at her quizzically. "Why?"  
  
"Well...I've noticed...that..." she was trying to find the best way to word this,  
"you've been rather upset lately...I mean we all have since..." she trailed off but  
then picked up again, "But you've been upset longer then we all have. And...I've  
also noticed that your attitude has changed too."  
  
"Really?" he looked at her in the eye "Tell me how."  
  
"Well...first off, you never talk to anyone. Second, you sit in the same place  
every night after you get off duty and Last, you don't eat that much anymore."  
she put her hand on his arm, "I've just been kind of worried."  
  
"You have?" he said looking a bit surprised.  
  
"Well...yeah...I mean, your my friend, Perce, and I care for you, you know?" His  
cheeks were starting to turn pink, so she stopped looking at him in the eye. "And  
I just was wondering why you've pulled yourself away from everyone. And maybe  
if there was something I could do..."  
  
He put his hand on hers, "Thank you." Angelina's eyebrow went up in confusion,  
"For..caring."   
  
She smiled and looked at him in the eye again. "Like I said, your my friend,  
Percy. You can tell me anything."  
  
He removed his hand from on top of her's and ran it over the back of his neck,  
suddenly looking a little uncomfortable. "Well...I guess I have to tell someone.  
But, you have to swear to me that you'll keep this between you and me." Percy  
was now looking serious.   
  
"Ok" Angelina nodded.   
  
"The reason I'm so upset...is because...well the whole thing with Ginny..." he  
trailed off. Angelina put a comforting hand on Percy's shoulder to urge him to  
continue. "And...well...Penelope Clearwater, the Ravenclaw prefect that was  
attacked, well...her and I..."  
  
"Go on." Angelina whispered.   
  
"We've been dating and I haven't really told anyone and your there first person I  
told and you have to promise to me that you won't repeat any of this" he said all  
this very fast.   
  
"Of course." Angelina replied "That's why you've secluded yourself from  
everyone?" Percy nodded and looked into the fire. Angelina just sat there with  
her hand still on her shoulder.   
  
"Angelina..." Percy said looking at her, "Thanks again...your friendship really  
does mean alot to me." Angelina smiled and pulled Percy in a hug. At first he  
was a little shocked but he relaxed and hugged her back. He could feel the heat  
on his face when she pulled away.   
  
"Well, I better be going up to bed...I have Potions first thing in the morning."   
  
"Ahh...bummer. "   
  
"Yeah well," Angelina shrugged "Life's a witch." They both laughed and got up  
and walked to the stairs together. "Goodnight, Percy." Angelina said before she  
went up to her own dormitory.  
  
"G'Night, Angelina. Thanks again." He said with a cincere look on his face.  
  
Angelina bent over and gave Percy a quick kiss before saying, "Anytime, Percy."  
and leaving.  
Even though Percy knew that that was just a friendly friendship kiss...he couldn't  
help but smile. 


End file.
